The present invention relates generally to a pole cap apparatus, and methods of making and using same.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a pointed pole cap apparatus which fits poles of various diameters, and methods of making and using same.
Conventional pole caps fail to prevent birds from nesting on the top of high power electric poles.
It is a desideratum of the present invention to avoid the animadversions of conventional pole caps, and to provide a more universal and efficient pole cap apparatus.